


夢待

by Duckkkkky



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckkkkky/pseuds/Duckkkkky
Summary: 一段来自平安朝绮丽而华美的梦。
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya, 克御
Kudos: 2





	夢待

泉河波浪涌，流水分瓶原。  
何日曾相见，依依惹梦牵。

藤花隐匿在制式古拙的木架上、还未绽开，颗颗饱满的花骨朵掩在绿叶丛中，让人愈发幻想它们盛放的模样。

对面就是父亲的老友，在初春的天气里依旧不解风情地穿着森严的朝服、脸上的白粉他却不甚在意，斑驳着脱落得宛如雨后被脚印肆虐的泥地。和这老脸上纵横的皱纹也是相得益彰呢。无心注视着这张充溢着老气的面庞，佐伯托起一盏茶来，眼光定定注视着庭院之中欲绽的藤花。

自古以来，紫便是尊贵无比的颜色。他就那样出了神——脑海中既非藤花也非高贵的紫，而是今日偶然得见一面的人。

尚且没有殿上人资格的佐伯，在京城中肆意骑马游荡时，与那双眼睛对视了。

马车的式样透着华美的气息，四角上坠着别致的镂空饰物，淡紫的帘上在日光下隐约能看到繁复的花纹。是邻国舶来的布料吧——佐伯克哉退避街边，如其他人一般恭敬地顶礼膜拜时，听到周遭嘈杂的议论如是说。

那可是当今最受推崇的御堂从三位中纳言啊，年纪轻轻便升到了那有些年近耄耋的无能子弟都无法幻想的位子，虽说御堂家本身也很显赫，有位夫人地位仅次于皇后，但是这位御堂中纳言、御堂家的独子呀，也很有一套哩！听说那容貌姿态也是无人能出其右……身旁形容猥琐的中年男人尽量压低声线对同行者说道。佐伯克哉拗不过强烈的好奇心，迅速抬眉掠过一眼。

如果不是此刻御堂中纳言也临时起意，掀起薄纱制的车帘，故事也就无从发生了。

这是冥冥之中的定数吗？后来的御堂，无数次地回忆那个瞬间。仿佛从那一刻开始，如线香缓缓燃烧般消耗着的日子，变成了激越的涌流——在时间的牵引下淙淙地向着彼岸流淌。

那是一双似笑非笑的、又透着俯视众生的冷气的眸子。如春季盛放的藤花，又如剔透晶莹的紫晶。与器物全然不同的是——佐伯克哉分明在那一闪而过的面庞中，看到了欲望。

何以看到？他自己也说不清。也许是在风中轻微颤动的眼睫，脸上铺得细密的白粉，与他对视时由微笑勾起的不易察觉的酒窝里、他看到了欲望。不是幻视。尽管只是一瞬间的四目相对，佐伯克哉却如此笃信。他们早就应该相遇了，他们的欲望之兽早就该互相啃咬，互相放纵地于林间追逐了。

尽管身份有如天壤之别——正六位与从三位的地位鸿沟，可不是一时半刻能够跨过去的。但是，既然出现了机会，就要去用双手紧紧握住它。

“我们世世代代为天皇大人尽忠效力，却最终还是比不上那些靠身份上位的外戚，可悲啊，可悲！——我今日与你所言的秘事，你可考虑得如何了？”

——最后一子落了。

“哈哈哈，老夫水平也是退步得很！当真是后生可畏啊。”

“愿倾我所能效犬马之劳。”他那幅毕恭毕敬的神情、比起能乐的面具来还夸张几分。

从四位下太宰大贰橘氏，于建礼门外举兵发动政变。

——出兵那天，佐伯克哉在狩衣的袖口上，薰了沉香。

浪涌住江岸，更深夜静时。  
相逢唯梦里，犹恐被人知。

外戚势力一时几欲一手遮天，与他们作对无异于自寻死路。做出如此判断的佐伯克哉，秘密集结兵力，站在了与父亲故友相敌对的一方。这种顽固不化还热爱妄想的人，迟早有一天是要死在上面的！秘密买通了对方家臣的佐伯，他以对方三分之一的兵力轻取父亲老友首级。

连梦想家都谈不上，顶多算是个空想家。他撇去嘴角飞溅上的一丝血污时，不无轻蔑地想道。鲜血渗入嘴角，咸腥的铁锈味让人一阵干呕。

平反大捷之后——恰巧赶上了春日叙官的时节，凭借平反之功，佐伯克哉顺理成章地升了正五位，享殿上人之权。从此后时不时觐见天皇、侍奉御前，再不是什么难如登天的事了。可是那些无聊的东西，在遇到他之后都是些无关紧要的追求。是春樱引得人心绪纷乱吗？除了追逐那个命定要相遇的人，佐伯再无法顾及其他。

——他的目光一刻不离地在那个人身上牢牢粘住。那人今日穿了牡丹色的直衣。是沉稳厚重的素色，与他紧抿的薄唇真是再相配不过，举手投足之间都是与身份相符的优雅、高贵、以及色气。只是注视着他乌帽子的绑带缚着的洁白脖颈，佐伯就能感到热度不断向下身凝聚。

只需待到有机可乘的那一刻、然后捉紧他。

永不放手地捉紧。

那日，天皇来了兴致，在贺茂祭后又偕众公卿在花园里短暂集会。“众爱卿，谁愿意来舞一曲助助兴？”酒酣之际，天皇端着酒盏环视一周。众公卿沉默片刻，御堂突然应了：“臣愿一试。”容貌出众的他，放在众公卿中也仿若散发着犀利光芒般耀眼。下到女侍上到公卿，一时间无不激烈地窃窃私语，不乏有几分姿色的拿折扇掩住嘴唇暗送秋波。然而目中仿佛空无一物的御堂自顾自优雅地站定，连身旁几位藏人也不避让，舞起振袖，来了一舞青海波。那扬起的下颌、如瀑般倾泻而下的紫色发丝，配上素白的单衣，随着春日偶然划过几片的樱瓣共同转动起舞——那怎能不算得上是人间绝美的景色呢？果然，人群先是惊艳地沉默片刻，突然爆发出了惊天的叫好声。御堂仿佛此时眼中才映入了芸芸众生，向着天皇的方位无不庄重地微笑行了一礼。

殊不知，此时的佐伯简直快要被醋意冲昏头脑了。

不要看着他、不要用这种眼神吸引他的注意、喂，你们这些家伙！！

一时间一腔怨气无处发泄，他突然突兀地跨步踏上前，沉声道：“御堂中纳言的一舞实在是精彩，引得鄙人也想为众位献舞一曲了。”先前岌岌无名的佐伯克哉在天皇与众公卿面前突然出此一言，举座哗然。御堂尴尬地别过脸假意咳了一咳，天皇却正在兴头上：“好哇、好！佐伯卿虽出身比不上诸位，但平反有功，我们也理应看一看他有几分本事！”佐伯在俯身行一礼时，刻意用余光扫了一眼不远处的御堂。他此时的表情可是十分精彩——既有猝不及防被人挑战的尴尬，也有胜券在握的、高傲得想让人肆意蹂躏的神情。快要坠入黑暗的遐想了。佐伯克哉就在这黑暗与光明浑浑噩噩的边界上起舞：一边是神圣庄严、仿佛那供奉着的神明般遥不可及的御堂孝典；一边是眼角飞着妩媚的情欲勾起的绯红、内衬被拉下一半，锁骨光洁仿佛玉质的御堂孝典。随着欲念起舞吧、在那份空虚没得到满足之前起舞吧。他仿佛这样低声诱他。

一舞终了。又是一阵心照不宣的静默——紧接着是更为热烈的鼓掌喝彩声。“好啊、这舞姿比起中纳言来更多了一分热烈，中纳言反倒是太拘束了！”天皇也不拘礼数地拍手称赞，“没想道佐伯卿竟然如此让人惊艳，原来是我目光短浅了。可必须得择日补偿你点什么为好。”四下一时间议论纷纷，在这样的场合得到天皇的赞赏，再加平反的大功，想必这位正五位是要飞黄腾达了罢。不过、招惹了那位贵为国戚的中纳言，可不一定有什么好下场呢。众人一时不顾当事人的感受肆意评判起来，然而佐伯的眼中只有那位御堂中纳言，他一时间气得脸色发青，却依然不失风度地保持镇定，叫来侍卫牵马转身欲走。

“御堂中纳言。”不知被什么驱使，佐伯急匆匆出声叫住他。

“……何事？”不情愿地调转马头，御堂就这样居高临下地看着他。

应该说点什么？自小就因八面玲珑而在家族中备受关注的佐伯克哉，头脑却在一刹那一片空白。

“我们在街上，见过的。”

这是什么不着调的发言？说完之后佐伯自己都后悔不迭。

“……我知道。”

佐伯微微一怔。御堂却骑着马转身便走了。

卫士焚篝火，晨霄灭复燃。  
相思魂杳杳，长夜催心肝。

御堂善弹琴。时不时假意拜访或是经过东三条府邸的佐伯克哉，偶尔得以听闻御堂本人亲自拨弄琴弦的乐音。与他家的小厮或是几个女侍的风格迥然不同，连弹琴都有超脱于人世的孤高气质，应当说不愧是他吧。佐伯倚在门边驻足谛听，一曲却不及弹完，大门先打开了。迎面是御堂没怎么修饰的放松面容，脸上还带着几分不耐，抱起双臂来定定地注视着佐伯。“你还想在这里偷听到什么时候？”

是有机会的。御堂虽然是带着那日附上的怒意与他交谈，尚没有直接送走这位不速之客。“好不容易在这京城里安了家，一时间想胡乱逛逛，奈何中纳言琴声太过动人，不自觉就停下了。——原来已经是这个时候了啊。”

“那你隔着一重屏障，可怎么知道是我在弹琴？”又来了，那种睥睨一切的神情。可不要随随便便就以下巴尖对人啊——御堂。

“您琴声中的冷气，即使盛夏时节听者也会觉得冷得彻骨呢。”

“……。”知道对方是在刻意堵他，也不知有没有恶意、但是好久没这么放松过了。“真过分啊——御堂中纳言，让我在这料峭的冷风中呆立许久，也不请我进去坐坐？”佐伯压低了声线，那双湛蓝的眼眸凑上前，连他呼出的热气喷在锁骨上的触感也如此清晰。御堂觉得自己仿佛一瞬间呼吸有些急促。“那便进来罢。我弹琴前斟了一壶酒，你若是想喝请自便。”这是他最大限度的地主之谊了吧，得到这种显然是位高者待客的方式，佐伯竟刹那有些不忿的邪恶念头涌出。黑暗中通体结白如玉的御堂孝典，随着黑暗涌出的咕嘟咕嘟的气泡将他吞噬，让他彻底无法挣脱。面具前、面具后，都是如此勾人食欲——近在眼前的日思夜想的人儿哟，你可知道？我都快发疯了。

在相同的黑暗中找到我——我要握住你纤长的手指，我要把每一根手指从指尖吻到指腹。

握住我吧。食指与拇指虚握住的酒盏因为指尖的颤抖而微微摇晃着。他神情自若地与御堂对饮，攀谈，眼见御堂已经饮下一盏又一盏，他自己的唯一一盏却被尽数悄无声息地泼在了石板上。他的指尖仍然因为那气息萦绕在自己身边而微微颤抖。

显然带些醉意的人儿彻底褪下了面具，那与生俱来的高贵与嘴角的欲望却是深深烙印于他身的——就算头发散散地束成一束，纱衣慵懒地套于身上、脸上毫无细粉的修饰，佐伯克哉的视线仍然一刻都挪不开。

美人对于自身的吸引力会是毫无自觉吗？

佐伯克哉情不自禁欺身上前，握住御堂纤长的手指。喝得多了些的御堂只是醉眼朦胧地抬眼与他对视着。

“此刻你的眼中有我吗？御堂。”另一只手顺势抚上他的面颊，手肘碰翻了酒壶，圆润的玉质器件在桌上滚动了一圈，凄厉地摔出一声响。已经无暇去顾及了，酒液洒满石桌，甚至顺着边缘汇成一缕流下。清冽的酒香蒸腾氤氲在两人之间。

佐伯克哉吻了上去。嘴唇含住对方浸润着酒香的唇珠，贪婪而执拗地吮吸着。

御堂身上也是沉香的味道。

而且他没有推开我。

——仿佛疯狂而又阔别许久的一双恋人那样。仿佛早就预想到了这一天、早就确定了那个人就是他一样——佐伯顺势揽着御堂倒在初春湿润如酥的草地上，执拗地与他变换着角度深吻着，就像要把那晚夜空中所有的星都融进了银河中，他们肆意地亲吻着。

时间静止在这一刻就好了。

这种幸福感并非陌生、尽管他与御堂见面次数不过寥寥，但是佐伯觉得他曾经拥有过这段时光。他曾经也看着他浓密的睫毛投射出的折扇般的阴影，变换着角度听见他满足的叹息，从唇间泄露出的惹人犯罪的娇喘、如此种种。

御堂因为透不过气来，挣脱开了嘴唇，整个身体却被对方紧紧裹住。这份熟悉的安心感，绝不是初次拥有。

他笑了，眉眼弯得如天边的新月。“总感觉，似乎在很久很久之前，我们就认识彼此了。佐伯克哉。”

相思难从愿，不惜下黄泉。  
昨夜相逢后，依依恋世间。

天色大明，佐伯猛然起身。梦里穿着宽大的平安时代衣衫的御堂的一颦一笑仿佛仍然触手可及。真是美到让人犯罪。他伸出一根手指碰碰自己润湿的嘴唇，梦中的御堂唇的触感依旧很好，就像现实中的他一样。真可惜、是个梦啊。明明还想看看后续的——连御堂的衣服都没来得及脱吧？啧。梦中的自己也沾染上平安时代纤细又多忧的习气，太不争气了。

在高烧一天后难得自然醒的佐伯克哉，在跟梦里的自己较劲。

“佐伯？你醒了吗？”穿着居家服的御堂连手中的书本也来不及放下，听到动静就三步并两步进了卧房，“已经不烧了吗？”他自然地揽过佐伯的脖子，和他额头相碰。“好像已经降温了。就算是新企划也不要这么卖力啊，佐伯社—长。”那眼中满溢的爱意，嗔怪的语气，是他的御堂。是他日思夜想，疯狂迷恋的御堂孝典。“只可惜，现在身体还没完全恢复过来。没有办法让御堂你舒服到哭出来，真—是对不起。”“！！你这家伙！是小孩子吗！”仔细回想了一下自己的所作所为。好像的确有那么一点儿。

“没办法嘛。在御堂先生面前，我只能是个小孩子喽。”佐伯猛然起身，轻啄一下御堂的嘴唇，“御堂先生，生日快乐哦。可惜我这身体太不争气了，把您抱到舒服得哭出来这份礼物要延期了啊。”

“…！！谁，谁想要这种礼物！”御堂颊边飞起一抹绯红，思忖了一会一个深吻把佐伯按到床上。“安心修养一天吧，我去准备早餐。”

“太不坦率了。还想要亲吻要直说出来哦。”休养了半天重新恢复精力的社长先生瞬间转换体位，专务先生被乖乖地按在了床上，又是一个绵长又甜腻的深吻。他浓密的眼睫投下一片窄窄的扇形阴影，从唇间溢出的满足的叹息，诱人的娇喘。都与曾经的某个时候一模一样。

“御堂先生，你知道吗？说不定很久很久以前，我们就互相见过了。”

我知这人世，如露水般短暂。然而、然而。

我们是命定要相遇的。无论在什么时候。

佐伯这样想着，再度沉溺于这动情的深吻中。

**Author's Note:**

> 有段时间沉迷平安时期的日本，当时疯狂看源氏物语平家物语枕草子一类的书，因此也很想试试把克御安在平安朝会是什么效果。地位与政治上的bug请轻点吐槽(x)。


End file.
